My Little Sister
by dothdomarvelous
Summary: A now series of one shots with Loki and my OC, Haley, when she was really young. Filled with fluff and lots of Loki and Haley sibling feels. There's no requirement to read my other story, Who am I?, to understand this. Second chapter is the Christmas one shot!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short, fluffy little one-shot I have had bouncing around in my head for a while. It does involve my OC, Haley, so it might not make sense if you** **haven't read my other fanfic about her called Who Am I?** **It's not required to read my other fanfic for this story, but it will make more sense if you have. Enjoy, and please leave a review!**

* * *

My Little Sister

Loki and Thor were waiting impatiently in the royal family's sitting room. Thor was tossing his hammer up and down, and Loki stared into the fire intently, as if he could read what the flames were saying.

Frigga had said they she had someone for the two of them to meet, and they were supposed to meet this mystery person tonight. Loki didn't really care one way or another who he was meeting. He was still annoyed at being ripped away from his books for a whole entire night just to meet someone.

He looked over at Thor. At least he had seemed excited. But then again, Thor was always really enthusiastic about everything.

Loki turned around when the door opened and Odin entered, his armor on and his dark yellow cape billowing as he strode in, his boots clunking on the ground. Thor scrambled to stand up and meet his father, while Loki just rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. Odin moved aside to reveal Frigga, who was holding something in her arms. Loki frowned when he recognized the little girl he had found that night several days ago when he was going to investigate a strange fire outside of the palace and city.

"Thor, Loki, this is Haley," Frigga said quietly. The little girl turned around to reveal wide, soft green eyes and long, dark brown hair. She shrunk back against Frigga as Thor took a couple steps forward. She stared at him, probably frightened at such a large man.

"Why is she here?" Loki asked sharply. He had thought that Frigga would have healed the little girl then sent her back to her parents.

"Because she has nowhere else to go," Frigga answered. "Her mother died in that fire, and she never knew her father."

"So what are you saying?" Thor asked, setting down his hammer on the floor with a dull thud.

"She is going to stay with us," Frigga said. The girl- Haley- struggled until Frigga set her down. She was tall for a three-year-old, and had inquisitive eyes that took everything in. She stayed pressed against Frigga's legs, still seemingly nervous around the strange men.

Thor crossed his arms. "But why? Can't you send her to live with a peasant family that will take her?"

"Thor, be welcoming. She's lost her family at a young age. She needs a strong one to take care of her," Frigga admonished her oldest son. Loki sighed and folded his arms crossly. "I bet a peasant family would be strong enough to take care of her."

"I thought I raised you two better than this," Frigga said. "You two will grow to love her. You'll see. In the meantime, please be welcoming to her. This is all strange and new to her."

Thor watched as Haley walked over and tugged on his tunic.

"What's your hammer called?" said the tiny, timid voice. Thor hesitated a moment before answering, "Mjolnir."

Haley considered the name for a moment before pulling on the handle of the hammer. Thor chuckled. "Only the worthy can lift it."

"Are you saying I'm not worthy?" The small girl said, her tiny hands on her hips. Loki had to hold back a laugh. She certainly was smart for her age. Thor frowned and followed Haley's movement as she latched herself onto Loki's leg. Loki tried to pull his leg away, but she held on.

"Why won't she let go?" Loki asked. Frigga only watched as Haley looked up at the black-haired man with wide eyes. "What's your name?"

"Loki," Loki answered shortly. He finally succeeded in pulling his leg away and saw Haley fall over, her face surprised then hurt. Loki felt a slight bit of remorse before stepping away and going back into his disgruntled state. He wanted to get back to his reading as soon as possible.

"May I go now?" Loki asked Frigga. Frigga sighed as she picked Haley up again.

"If you want. You two can spend some time together later," Frigga dismissed him. Thor followed his brother out, his hammer back in his hand.

"I don't understand why Mother must take in a complete stranger," said Thor. Loki shrugged. "She is young. She probably won't even remember her former life."

"But how would Frigga announce it to the public? It's a little strange, her and Father taking in an orphan like that."

"Maybe she won't. Please leave me alone, Thor," said Loki irritably. Thor stopped walking and let his brother draw ahead of him and slide into his chambers for the night.

The next morning, Loki got up early and went to visit the library. There was a book that had caught his attention yesterday, and he really wanted to read it. Loki stepped into the library and let out a breath of relief to be amongst his books again. The familiar smell of leather and wood filled the air. He was prepared for a whole day of reading with no interruptions.

Loki found the book he was looking for and settled down in a chair to read it. He opened it up to the first page, the spine creaking as he bent the cover. He leafed past the title page and the table of contents before coming to the first page. He began to read, becoming in a deep trance as the book enthralled him.

"What are you reading?" a voice asked. Loki looked up to see Haley in a little blue dress and her hair done up nicely to keep it out of her face.

"A book. Now please leave me alone," Loki said. He turned back to his book. He stiffened when he heard the chair across from him creak when Haley climbed onto it, her face resting in her hands.

"What do you want?" Loki asked, meeting the small girl's eyes. She shrugged. "I just wanted to see what you were doing. I was bored."

"I'm reading a book."

"Obviously. But what book?"

Loki raised his eyebrows and and looked at Haley. Her eyes were wide and sincere.

"It's about the history of magic users," Loki relented. Maybe she would go away after he told her the title of his novel.

"Do you use magic?" Haley asked. Loki looked down at his book and back at her. "Yes."

"That's pretty rare. Or that's what my mother said," Haley rattled off. Loki sat back in his chair.

"It is. Did she have magic?"

"I don't think so." Haley screwed up her face in thought. "She talked about it a lot, though."

"It's an interesting subject," Loki said. He longed to return to his book. Haley sat back on her heels, which were propped up on the chair so she could see over the table better.

"What does that say?" Haley asked, pointing her finger at the first line of the third chapter.

"The famous wielders of the seidr," Loki read for her. Haley scrunched up her nose. "Really? How do you read?"

"Do you not know how to read?" Loki asked. Haley shook her head; her hair falling out of the pins that Frigga had probably stuck there. "I don't think Mama could read. Whenever I asked her to teach me, she said she couldn't."

"Would you like to learn how?" Loki offered after a moment's pause. Haley's face lit up, and she bobbed her head up and down vigorously. "Yes, I would!"

"Then I'll teach you," Loki decided. "Pull your chair around here so you can see my book better."

Haley eagerly got up and shoved her chair next to his with Loki's help. Loki pushed the book over so she can better see.

"There's several letters you need to know first, then you can begin to put them together to make words," Loki said. "Here…"

He managed to teach her well, and by the end of the week Haley was successfully reading full sentences. She was certainly a fast learner.

After watching Haley's face light up whenever he talked about magic, he decided to try to see if she had the seidr running through her. He took her out into a remote place of Frigga's garden where he could try to teach her without anyone interrupting.

"Try to move this apple," Loki instructed. He set the red, juicy fruit on the ground in front of Haley, who was sitting on a stone bench that was so tall her feet where hanging off the ground. She swung them around in deep thought.

"But how?" she asked. Loki had to stop to think for a moment. How had his own mother taught him? It was a long time ago, but Loki remembered a snippet of their first lesson together so many years ago. He sat down on the cobblestones right behind the apple.

"You need to feel its energy. All living things have it, including this apple."

"But you picked it. It's not alive anymore," Haley said sadly. Loki stood the apple up on its bumpy bottom.

"Its fresh. It's still partially alive," Loki explained. Haley seemed content for a moment before asking, "But if it's alive, then wouldn't it feel pain when you picked it? I don't want to hurt it."

Loki had to resist the urge to smack himself in the face. "It can't feel pain. I promise."

Haley, now satisfied, concentrated in the apple. Her brow was furrowed, and her hands were folded tightly in her lap. She leaned forward a bit in her seat.

Loki grinned widely when he saw the apple wobble then fall over.

"Did I do that?" Haley gasped. She sat up straight and tall, her windblown hair sticking up slightly.

"Yes, you did," Loki said, standing up. "It seems you have magic."

Haley squealed and ran over to pick up the apple in wonder. Loki watched with a smile on his face. Maybe Haley wasn't so bad after all.

Later that night, Loki was reading in his chambers. He had a candle lit and sitting on the table beside his chair, the fire in his fireplace flickering gently and crackling every time it consumed a bit of wet wood.

Loki looked up as the door to his chambers creaked open. He half expected to see Thor or Frigga, but he didn't expect to see the small form of Haley standing in the doorway, her hand still resting on the doorknob.

"Loki?" she said softly. Loki set his book in his lap. "Yes?"

"I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you?"

Loki hesitated. He hadn't known her for long. He was about to send her down to Frigga and Odin's chambers when he shrugged. "Why not?"

He was surprised when she shut the door and climbed onto his lap. Loki lifted the book up and allowed her to get comfortable. He put his book away and pulled out another one with short stories that he had sitting on the table in a stack of books. He flipped through the book before finding a short story he thought she would enjoy.

Loki began to read, and soon enough Haley nodded and fell asleep, curled in a tight ball. Loki set down the book, picked her up, and carried her to her chambers where he settled her in her bed. She curled into the blankets and breathed a sigh of relief. Loki thought for a moment before casting a spell to ward off all bad dreams for the rest of the night. When he left, he saw her tucked under the blankets safely.

"I will always protect you," Loki whispered. "My little sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally going to be a stand alone one shot, but now I'm going to make this story a collection of one shots of Loki and my OC, Haley, when she was young. This is a Christmas one shot based off Yule and the Wild Hunt legends, though I changed them a bit to fit. Enjoy, and I would love to hear what you think about the Loki/Haley sibling relationship so far!**

* * *

The day of Yule dawned bright and early- though early seemed for fitting for one particular resident of the palace in Asgard.

Loki was woken by a small hand tugging on the sleeve of the old tunic he wore to bed in the wintertime. He lazily opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust them when he saw the face of a small child hovering right in front of his. He involuntarily jerked back, pulling the blankets off him and rubbing his eyes.

"Haley, what are you doing up so early?" Loki asked, recognizing the rounded, bright-eyed face of the resident four-year-old.

"It snowed," Haley answered. "You said you'd teach me how to have a 'proper snowball fight,'" she recalled from a former conversation with her older brother a couple weeks back about her lack of knowledge of what having a snowball fight meant.

Loki looked behind him outside a window, and saw the sun barely peeking over the horizon. "It's only dawn, Haley. We'll have to wait a bit before we can go outside."

"Oh," Haley said, her green eyes narrowing in thought. "Well then lets go waste time until we can!"

Loki let a small grim creep over his usually emotionless face. He let Haley pull him out of bed, her small hand clasped in his.

"Hold on, Haley. Let me get dressed first," Loki admonished her. Haley dropped his hand and impatiently stomped out of his bedroom to wait for him to dress for the day. He pulled in his usual green and leather armor, slicking his raven hair back and pulling on his favorite well-worn winter boots. He emerged from his room to see a hyperactive Haley bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Let's go already," she said, taking hold of his hand again and leading him out of his chambers.

Once the two were in a more busy part of the palace, Haley dropped back and almost attached herself to Loki's leg, trying to hide from the strangers around her.

"It's okay, Haley," Loki said calmly. "They're only the palace staff. You'll get used to them eventually."

Haley still refused to walk confidently by herself, so Loki hoisted her into his shoulders. She laughed, enjoying the immense height she was suddenly at. It was almost as if she could see the whole entire palace! Some of the workers smiled as they saw the pair walk the halls of the palace. Few had seen Loki so happy and joyous before. He had an unusually wide grin on his face and his green eyes shone at the sight of Haley's obvious delight. They entered the main hall where breakfast was eaten, and took their places at the front of the hall with the rest of the royal family. Soldiers and their families and other palace workers enjoyed the rare Yule feast that began that morning, laughing and talking loudly. Decorations of thick branches of leaves and colorful banners and streamers decorated the hall. Odin was at the head of the table, chewing his food deep in thought. Frigga was laughing at something one of her visiting sisters had told her, and Thor had Sif and Fandral engaged in a extravagant story about one of his past battles. Loki let Haley slide from her perch in his shoulders and set her in her usual place beside him at the table. He put some food in her plate, making sure she had enough, then dug into the breakfast feast himself, enjoying the rare holiday treats. When Loki wasn't looking, Frigga had a soft smile on her face. She had never seen her youngest son so carefree before. The wonders that that small child, Haley, had in her.

After breakfast, Thor joined Loki and Haley in their plans for a snowball fight. They threw on some heavy winter cloaks and bustled outside into the biting cold of an Asgard winter. The snow was deep, so deep that Haley almost disappeared when they stepped outside. Loki set her in a firmer patch of snow and they forged onwards into one of the mostly empty pastures, save for a few horses digging for sprigs of grass in the snow. Loki knocked some stray flakes off his gloves. He turned to Haley.

"Here is how you make a good snowball," he began. He scooped up some fresh, white snow and began to almost massage it in his hands until it became a packed, hard ball. He threw it a little ways in the air a couple times to get the feel of it before launching it expertly at Thor, who was still talking to Sif, who had accompanied them. The snowball smacked into the back of his head, leaving a couple fragile flakes in his long blond hair. He turned around, brushing the snow off his head.

"And a little tip," Loki said to Haley as Thor began to pack some snowballs of his own. "A little magic will always help."

Loki dodged Thor's snowball at the last second and scooped up some snow to make his own. Haley began to craft some snowballs of her own, then threw them at Thor and Sif. Sif gasped as one hit her neck, the cold snow trickling down in her cloak.

"That was sneaky!" She gasped. "That one was clearly aimed using magic."

Haley only laughed and threw another snowball, this one hitting Sif in the stomach. Sif feigned anger. "That's it. You're done for."

Haley squealed as Sif gently tackled her, sending her into drifts of snow. Haley emerged, still grinning and throwing roughly packed snowballs.

The four Asgardians kept their snowball war going for a long time, never growing tired of throwing the snow at each other. But they finally had to call it quits when Haley's fingers started to get numb. They began their trek back to the palace, trudging through deep drifts of snow. When they neared the palace, the small group could hear the clear ringing of bells and the neighing of many horses. They rounded a bend in the snow-covered path and saw Odin and some of his most trusted soldiers and friends mount horses bedecked in colorful blankets and shiny armor. This time, Thor let Haley sit in his shoulders to be able to see the prancing horses and men gearing up.

"What are they doing?" She asked.

"Every year, Odin goes on a traditional hunt to find the biggest boar in all of Asgard to bring back for the annual Yuletide feast. They'll be back tonight in time for the feast," Loki answered.

"I forgot this is your first official Yule celebration," Sif spoke up. "I heard your mother didn't celebrate it."

"No," Haley said absentmindedly, her gaze fixed upon the horses and men with the townspeople surrounding them and wishing them all luck. With the sharp note from a blown horn, the men were off, the horses pushing through the snow with the help of their armor. The four people stood there until the men were long gone over the horizon, and Haley asked if they could go inside.

Once Haley had warmed up, she was again restlessly roaming the palace, leaving Frigga to make her stay in her study to make sure that she wasn't bothering any of the palace staff.

"Where's Loki?" Haley wondered from where she was sitting in one of Frigga's chairs. Frigga looked up from some letters she was addressing for the feast that was to take place tonight.

"He's running some errands," Frigga said, blowing on some dripping red wax to dry it and seal the envelope. "He'll be back for the feast tonight."

"Oh. How long is the feast now?"

"About two hours. Here, take some paper and this pencil. Draw for a bit," Frigga said, handing Haley a couple sheets of paper and a sharpened pencil. Haley gladly took them and sat down on the shining wooden floor next to the roaring fire to draw. When the feast grew to being only about thirty minutes away, Frigga took Haley to get her dressed for the feast in a small, blue dress. She curled her wild hair into smooth curls and reminded her to stay calm and remember her manners. Haley nodded, and after Frigga was finished with her took off down the hall, her exasperated mother following close behind. Haley paused by the doors of the main hall where throngs of people dressed in expensive and exquisite clothes stood and waited for their turn to enter the hall. Frigga caught up to the excited four-year-old and took her hand, leading her through the hall towards the front, greeting various family members and old friends as she went. Odin was already sitting at the Royal family's table, dressed in his traditional armor. Haley ran up to him, jumping into his lap. Odin looked down, surprised.

"You're back!" Haley said in excitement. "Did you get a pig?"

"Technically it a boar," Odin began. Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."

"But we did. It's right over there," Odin said, pointing to where a huge boar roasted over an open fire. Haley's mouth fell open.

"It's huge," she gasped. Odin smiled. "It took a lot of work to bring that down."

"Why didn't Thor or Loki go with you?" Haley said after a couple moments.

"They said they wanted to be with you. Otherwise, they'd have gone," Odin replied. Haley blinked, searching the crowded hall for the familiar blond and black hair.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know," Odin said. "They'll be here soon, though."

Comforted by Odin's words, Haley gave up her search. She slid off his lap and into her chair. Loki's was still empty.

The feast began after a speech from Odin about the kingdom's prosperity and the wonderful times that were to come. Haley didn't lay a bit of attention to it. But when Frigga set a plate laden with food in front of her, Haley totally forgot about her missing older brother. She had never seen a feast this big or this much food in her entire life. Her mother was only a poor widow living on the edge of Asgard who barely could buy food on a regular basis. Any bad memories of being cold and hungry were gone from Haley's mind. All she remembered at the moment we're Odin and Frigga talking merrily to people and the lively chatter all around her and the good food.

After most of the food eaten and dessert served, the tables were moved to the edge of the hall by some soldiers and a group of musicians started to play beautiful music. People found partners and danced. Haley could see Thor with Sif, offering to dance with her. He must have eaten with his friends. She sat in her chair facing the dancing people, watching the swirling skirts of the women and gleaming armor and fancy clothes on the men.

When a slow song started, Loki finally appeared in his formal armor, his hair dusted with snow that must have been falling outside. He approached Haley, a small box clutched in his hand. When he reached her, he kneeled down to be at eye level and produced the box with a flourish. Haley's eyes widened when he pulled off the lid to reveal a beautiful necklace with a silver chain and pendant, a tiny green stone shimmering in the center. Loki pulled it out of the box and did the clasp so the necklace hung from Haley's neck, the green stone shining in the candlelight. Haley let the pendant rest in her small toddler hands in wonder. She had rarely seen anything so beautiful.

"You can store magic in it," Loki told her. "You can draw magic from it in the future."

"Thank you," Haley's small voice managed. Loki smiled. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Haley giggled and nodded, and let Loki lead her down to the floor where she stood on his boots so she could hold his hands comfortably.

That night, Haley went to bed exhausted but happy. She had found a family and loved and cared for her, and in her own mind, these people were her blood relatives. And she'd always love them.


End file.
